Nagisa Meets The Creppypastas
by HeartCipher
Summary: What if Nagisa survived and was found by Shadow Song(OC). For the sake of the story, Nagisa is aged up to 15, the same age as Shadow Song. I do not own Any characters other than Shadow Song. Danganronpa / Creepypasta crossover with a dash of HOO .
1. Prologue Explanation

Prologue/Explanation

Shadow Song:

Characteristics: Chocolate brown hair, One green eye(the other was removed [Right eye]), 5 ft 4 in, 145 lbs, Wears band t-shirts and jeans with black combat boots, ALWAYS carries around her guitar (nicknamed Death note). Loves animals, music (alternative, punk, and some pop), Cares for all the other Creeps, loving, loyal, brave, strong willed. Dislikes monokumas and how Monica manipulates others.

Story: Was a high school student in a band with her friends. One day was walking home from band rehearsal when ambushed by her band rivals and her own band mates. Bludgeoned to death with her own guitar. The force of the blows knocked her right eye out. Hidden in a shadow filled alleyway with her guitar. Shadows merged with her body to reanimate her body. Hunts down and gets revenge on her friends and rivals and their families.

Nagisa felt so alone, cold and angry. Angry at himself, for believing Monica. No Nagisa wasn't angry at anyone but himself. Even after 4 years ( **I think he was 11 in the game. I don't really know.** ) since he was almost killed by his damaged robot. Since he saw the flaw in Monica's logic. 'CRASH' Nagisa was pulled from his thoughts by a loud sound. Turning he sees a Beast Monokuma had knocked over some trash cans. Stepping back to escape, Nagisa loses his footing. He tumbles back with an indignant shriek. Hearing him, the robot turns on Nagisa, ready to pounce. ...

 **A/N**

Me: Cliffhanger. I'm so evil. See you next time. Leave comments below. Also this is my first story so be nice.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

Chapter 1 : Meeting

 _Stepping back to escape, Nagisa loses his footing. He tumbles back with an indignant shriek. Hearing him, the robot turns on Nagisa, ready to pounce. ..._

Until a rock hit the side of it's head.

"Over here ugly!" The voice was definitely feminine. More rocks and debris from buildings barraged the Monokuma bot. Looking over, Nagisa saw a girl, around age 15 or 16. Her brown hair contrasted with her green eye? One eye seemed to be a black hole. No color other than black. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was just a socket, no eyeball. A guitar case was strapped on her back. Her outfit screamed punk rocker. She stood there for about 30 seconds befofe charging the robot. 'Is she crazy.' I screamed in my head and screamed out loud when she was slashed across the front of her body. I thought she was dead until, the shadows started to approach he body. No less than a minute, the mysterious girl was back up. She took out her guitar, it had a blade on both sides of it. She laughed before saying.

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Now. Dissolve into shadows!" With one swing of her, ax? The bot started to fade into a puddle of shadows. At this point, i'm pretty sure I fainted.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Hey. Hey. Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Ow! My Head feels like it was run over by a truck."

Looking around , I saw the girl from before. She was staring at me. Kinda creepy.

"I'm Shadow Song. What's your name?"

"Nagisa."

She nodded before asking me if I wanted to stay with her and her family. She said that they all had some pretty messed up pasts, so I'd fit in just fine. Soon we left into the woods. About an hour or two later, a white, rustic looking mansion came into view.

"Come on, I want you to meet the others!" Shadow Song dragged me to the large building. Despite the creepy vibe she seemed thrilled to be there. She opened the door and shouted...


	3. Chapter 2 : The Proxies

Chapter 2: The proxies

 _She opened the door and shouted..._

"I'm back guys. What did I miss?" As soon as those words left her mouth a brown blur tackle hugged her.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Masky! Hoodie! Shadow's back!"

"Toby, you're crushing the poor girl. Get off of her." This came from a boy with a white mask that had feminine features painted on it.

"M-masky's r-right, Toby." I presumed this voice came from Hoodie. His face was covered by a ski mask that had a painted frown on it. Like his name suggested he wore an orange hoodie. Toby had a sweater and a hoodie on. His face was covered by goggles and a mouth guard. All of them radiated an aura of death.

"Hey Toby, where's your boyfriend?"

"Ghosty's out back." **( I read a story once where Nico Di Angelo joined the creepypastas. His name was Ghost or Ghosty. I'm going by that universe. )**

" Oh. Guys this is Nagisa. I found him while I was exploring some ruins."

"Hello." I was at a loss for words. They all scared me. I was saved from saying more when a boy with a skill mask came in.

" Sup Shadow. How was your mission?"

"Good."

"Whose this kid?"

" His names Nagisa. Shadow found him." Toby answered for me and Shadow.

"Well then. Welcome to Slendermansion Nagisa. My name is Nico. Also good luck with the others"

Shadow Song pulled me away before I could ask what he meant. She opened a door where we could here what sounded like a videogame, only to see...


	4. Chapter 3:Ben and Sally

Chapter 3: Ben and Sally

 _She opened a door where we could here what sounded like a video game, only to see..._

A young girl in a pink dress. Hearing the door the girl looks over. She looked so innocent compared to everyone I've met so far.

"Shadow, you're back!"

"Hey Sally. You playing with Ben right now?"

"Yeah she is." This voice sounded almost electronic. I jumped when a boy came out of one of the gaming systems.

"Whose the fresh meat?" The boy who must have been Ben could give even the adults nightmares. He was dressed like Link from Legend of Zelda, his eyes were black with red irises and he was crying blood.

"Yeah he's new. Ben, Sally, meet Nagisa."

"Hi! Do you want to play with me and Ben?"

"Ok." I didn't think it would be wise to say no to Sally.

"Okay. I'll introduce you to the others at dinner later." Shadow smiled as she said that.

"Shadow can you sing for me?" Sally gave Shadow the puppy dog eyes. It worked on Shadow.

"Oh alright "

(Insert song Misery Business by Paramore watch?v=1VPotzhpAGE)

My mouth was hanging open. Shadow was amazing.


	5. Chapter 4:Dinner and the remaining 5

Chapter 4: Dinner and Meeting the Remaining 5

 **"DINNER'S READY "** All of us in the game room got up. Sally ran ahead yelling

"Slendy! Shadow made a new friend!" Shadow just gave me a look that said be prepared for what you are about to see.

 **"WELL, HELLO THERE CHILD. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"**

"Nagisa." I was paralyzed by what i saw. The man in front of me had no face and was at least 7 feet tall. He guided us all into a dinning room where there was a monochrome clown, an eyeless boy, a guy with no eyelids and a carved smile. Next to the smiling boy was a dog that had the same expresion as the guy.

"Those four are Laughing jack, Eyeless jack, Jeff, and smile dog. Don't take any candy from LJ and lock your doors and windows at night because of EJ and Jeff." I heard Shadow give me advice. I gulped as i decided to heed her warnings about three of them.

 **"ANYWAY... LET'S EAT!"** with Slendy saying that everyone sat down and started to eat. Looking around from my seat in between Sally and Shadow, I saw that they all treated each other like family. Ghost was telling Toby if some thing was too hot for him to eat yet or not.

"Toby can't feel pain, hot, or cold. When he and Nico started dating they made a promse to look after one another, though it is mainly Nico looking after Toby." Shadow whispered to me. That seemed like a real relationship. It looked nice. The whole atmosphere of the table seemed like that of a family dinner. The adult taking care of the kids. Monnaca was wrong. Not all adults are demons.


	6. Chapter 5 : Talking With Shadow Song

Chapter 5: Talking With Shadow Song

"Hey Nagisa! Wanna come hang out with me in the music room?" I had heard her ask as I finished my dinner.

"Sure." I still had yet to get to know her. I guess now would be a good time. Shadow grabs my hand and her guitar as she leads me to the music room.

"Any requests for songs?"

"Just sing about what is important to you."

"Okay. Don't judge me."

Shadow started to sing.

 **Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **English Lyrics: AmaLee (LeeandLie)**

"So, teach and tell me

Teach and tell me

The way these things work out

Is someone else in me?

Just waiting to break free?

The world keeps twisting – still it's twisting without an end in sight

You laugh and smile at me but you don't see a thing

I'm struggling just to breathe again

Could this one be my last?

Unravel me

Please unravel my soul

Make reality FREEZE

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

And finally it drives me mad

Unravel this world around me

just before it pulls me under

But now at this rate I fear it's too late

Give up your searching

I don't want to be found

Your gaze would haunt me

I've thrown away reality and it has changed me

I'm not the same, don't call my name

Don't wanna hurt you

But if you must see look through your memory

That's where I will live on…

This loneliness is infinite

It's laughing at the innocent

I can't tune out the memory

I'm screaming out for mercy

Unravel me

Unravel my soul - Unravel ghoul

Inside I've been shaken, my sanity taken

Our broken halves, they intertwine

From once was yours and once was mine

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

I won't let you contaminate me

Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under

But now at this rate I fear it's too late

Give up your searching

I don't want to be found

Your gaze would haunt me

I've fallen in a wicked trap

But still, you reach for me

So close your eyes and say goodbye, before I'm history

But if you must see look through your memory

Because that's where I'll live on

So, don't forget me

So, don't forget me

So, don't forget me

Please - don't forget me

The changes inside were enough to paralyze

I doubt I'll survive in this hellish paradise

So, if you miss me look through your memory

So, teach and tell …

Is someone else in me?

Just waiting to break free?"

After she was done , Shadow looked to me.

"Well?"

"It was really there a story behind it?"

"Yeah there is. After I was murdered, they had hid my body and guitar. My older brother kept looking for me. I didn't want him to see what I had become." At this point she was starting to cry.

"I didn't want him to see that his little, wide-eyed sister was now a monster. I wrote the song to tell him to stop looking for me." After she finished I hugged her as she continued to sob. She was right. Everyone here was broken.

 **AN: I do not own the song i used. All credit goes to the original creators . Check out the song with the fallowing link :** **watch?v=G5Z7dOG9SuM Bye all my demons.**


End file.
